Where am I?
by AQueenWithNoKingdom
Summary: When a girl appears in the middle of the world conference meeting, there are going to be a lot of questions, from every one. Can she accepted her fate and escape her past?
1. Chapter 1

The world meeting was in full swing. Chaos reigned, as usual. The fighting was so dispersed and unrelated that even Germany had given up. Progress could wait until tomorrow.

Let's paint the scene, shall we?

Here we find a large room filled with (mostly) loud, passionate people. Or at least they _looked_ like people. There was something off about them though. Could it be that they were the personifications of the nations of the world?

Nah.

I mean, don't get me wrong, they totally were, but I feel like this 'off'-ness was more related to like, their hair, or something. Really great hair in this room. Lotta of blondes.

An obnoxious voice was heard animatedly talking about being a hero, a man with startling eyebrows was yelling at another, this one with lovely long wavy locks, something about a cape maybe? And a tiny version of Eyebrows Mcgee was prancing around a timid man holding a polar bear, and nearby a tall man with a scarf was 'Strrrrechhh'ing a poor young boy as two others shook around him. A very pretty white haired girl was watching with a ferocious look as a girl with _enormous_- er... Eyes... Chartered happily with a shoulder length haired lass holding a tomato. A few of them were holding tomatoes, actually. Many were smirking, many were yelling, one was threatening someone with a frying pan, and some guy was even playing a piano I'm pretty sure he brought himself. It was one heck of a racket.

Till it wasn't.

The quiet set in when a small tremor could be felt throughout the room.

'Oh no~ an earthquake!'

Or was it?

The shaking increased. Windows shattered, women (And men) screamed shrilly, others jumped intensely into action to keep the fear at bay. They ran around, finding those dearest to them. Shouts emanated from everywhere, and chaos turned to panic.

"Luddy!"

"Lovi!"

"Birdie!"

"Big bruder!"

"Frog!"

"Marry me!"

"Latvia!"

"Su San!"

"Ice!"

And many calls of the sort where all that was heard, until, but a minute later, the room stilled. Quiet fell as voices began to dissipate. "Is everyone alright?" A deep German voice asked, but before anyone could respond, a loud sound was heard. Eloquently put, a loud 'Poof!' type sound, and a cloud of green and purple smoke bellowed in the center of the room, stunning its inhabitants yet again. Soon, the smoke cleared, yet the stunned silence stayed. Because, where the cloud had been, in the middle of the table, where before there was nothing, the was now something.

Or someone.

A girl.

Asleep, on the world meeting's nice proper table, official documents strewn around her, her chest rising and falling peacefully, oblivious to the however many eyes on her.

I wish I could say something a little less repetitive, but I cannot tell a lie. These dull bastards were still hushed... And hushed... And hushed they remained, until finally, someone said something.

"Iggy, dude, what did you do!?"

Eyebrows looked up, shocked.

"Nothing you wanker! This has nothing to do with me!"

Again with the silence. Come on people.

Well, I'm not sure how long I'll be graced with narrating this little tale, as the girl on the table is bound to wake up soon, and these guys aren't really giving me much to work with, so, I suppose I'll describe our, um, surprise guest.

She was asleep curled up in a ball on her side, which looked massively uncomfortable, I mean, this table is wood, but none the less, she continued to saw it. She had light cherrywood hair, which is to say reddish brown but not red red but more like red wine red you know? Not that it matters, but they're all still frozen, so I'm just rambling to kill time. Anyways, she looks tall enough from what I can see, but she's abit skinny. Should have a protein shake. She's pale, and that hair I mentioned earlier is curled, artificially is my best guess. Her eyes are, well, closed, sorry, but from here coloring probably brown or maybe green. They are lined with serious cat eyes. Is that a thing? You know what I mean, winged eyeliner. I like her lips, they're dark red. Her outfit however, is a bit bipolar. It's split down the middle? That's so weird! So... how do I put this? The left side of her body is in a flowy, long sleeved, mid thigh white dress, with white stocking(s?) and a pretty white high healed shoe. The right half however, is much edgier, bordering on punk, in a sheer dark red sleeveless collared top, and a high wasted mid thigh leather skirt, a knee high black sock and a shoe identical to the other but in black. Bored of talking about clothes? Don't worry, someone is just about to say...

"Is she dead? "

...

Annnd, The liveliness returns!


	2. Chapter 2

Hi again! Nice to see you! Still not sure if you exist though... So there's that... Maybe a quick review, telling me if this is crap or not? You can imagine me making puppy dog eyes. Now I can imagine you smaking me for acting stupid. Fair enough. Anyways, maybe a little review? Won't you be my cyber pal, fellow hetalia fan? On with the show!

Everyone crowed around to get a better look at the mystery sleeper. Said nap taker responded by burrowing her head in her arms and groaning in annoyance. As you do. Quickly, Germany took charge, ushering everyone to the far side of the room and quieting them. "I assume no one has any idea who zat is?" He whispered, gaining only nods. "Well... We shall interrogate her when she wakes up. Till then, she must be watched by someone. Who will it be?"

"Ve~ I think Germany should-a do it! He's so good at keeping people calm, and she's probably gonna freak out!"

People found it odd, because Italy had just made a rational point.

"Yes, but, honestly, I'd rather just get some sleep tonight, without dealing with this..."

Germany sheepishly admitted. This seemed to perk Spain right up. "We'll watch her! Our room is next to yours, so we can come get you if we need to!" This did not sit well with the older Italian twin, but was eventually the plan taken.

Slowly, nations started filing out, chattering curiously until there where only six left, all quietly standing around the girl. These six were Germany, Italy, Romano, Spain, France and Prussia. Italy was waiting about, singing under his breath, 'Pretty girl, sleepy girl, mystery girl, who could you beee~?' as his brother glared at her with an angry look barely masking curiosity.

Germany was giving instructions to the three remaining, or the 'Bad Touch Trio' Who listened jovially.

"You bring her to Spain and Romano's room, and you do not touch her! You carefully make sure she's not injured, then you put her to bed and you do not touch her! Then you two leave and Spain keeps an eye on her till when she wakes up and you do not touch her! Understand?" Prussia laughed, wagging his eyebrows suggestively (He was kidding...I think...) .

"You said something about touching, I think?" Making Germany growl. "Don't touch her. She is asleep amongst many, many other reasons. Promise?" The two relented and promised, not that they really would have. Germany and Italy left, leaving the four to walk to the room.

"Who's going to-" Spain started. "I'll do it, cuz I'm awesome" Stated Prussia, scooping the girl into his arms, causing her to unconsciously shift into a more comfortable position, with her head in his neck. "Doesn't weight a thing! Or maybe the awesome me is just that strong!" He smirked as they walked through the convention hall towards the spaniard's and Italians shared room.

Soon the lass was passed over to Spain, and the bad touch trio parted girl didn't seem to like the re adjustment, groaning slightly and trying to turn. At first the though she was waking up,but nope, she was just gettin' comfy. She may or may not have been able to sleep through anything at that opened the door and the three of them (Or two and like, a limp sack of girl) entered.

"So where should we put her?" Asked the happy go lucky man in his usual, well carrying voice, much to the apparent annoyance of his strange new companion.

"Shhh, basatrad you're going to wake her!" Romano whisper-yelled.

"Lo siento! So, the couch, si?"

They looked over to the small futon in the corner of the room. It would do.

"Whatever, put her down."

And so he did, covering her with a spare blanket she snuggled into instantly. He backed away, concerned at the ferocity with which this girl slept. Considering how much she moved, they were surprised she hadn't woken up yet. The pair moved quietly around the hotel room, casting glances at the girl with a frequency unnecessary for someone who's most exiting move to date had been sleeping through a ridiculously small sneeze. As evening turned to night, not much happened. They prepared themselves for sleep, then hopped into the king sized bed in the corner.

It was hard to ignore the light snores emanating from across the room.

"Lovi? "

"What is it, bastard?"

"Who do you think she is?"

"I don't know. For now she's a damn annoyance, and anyways, she'll just tell us when she wakes up. Now, sleep!"

Though he said this with plain irritation, Spain knew him well.

"I'm curious too."

"..."

"~"

And that is how that day ended.


	3. Chapter 3

I got a review, so here's another chapter! HAHE! Like a crazy person, waddup!

I'd look very to take your advice for tjingsyou think should happen, or situations to arise, let's do this thang! I gotsta bake for a bakesale now. Or soon. Meh. Will post tommorow or sooner (Y'know...If I getsa reviewww...) But till then, goodbye!

Luckily, day two held more answers.

Early in the morning, Spain and Romano were up, preparing for the meeting later that day. The mystery on the couch however, was still asleep. She's been asleep since she appeared 16 hours ago. How many marathons did she run?! None the less, the boys were both dressed and ready when they heard a knock on their door. Germany stood on the other side, awaiting news on the girl.

Romano was unhappy at the presence at his door, and quickly tried to shut it, though Spain convinced him other wise. Germany spoke his cause

"Asleep, potato! "

The German looked stunned. "Still? "

"Si, we moved her into our bed since we were no longer using it."

Germany was now concerned. Why would anyone sleep that much? Was there something wrong with her? Was she hurt when she got there and they had just not noticed? He was so consumed in his thoughts that he didn't even noticed spains confused stare or Italy's cheerful arrival. "I should check on her..." He muttered, walking into the room, deaf to Romano's protests. He sat on the edge of the bed where she lay center stage, and stared at her face for signs of illness or...or something. He was just placing his hand on her forehead as two more people burst into the now crowded dormitory. The bad touch trio united again. "West!" "Allemagne!" And by this point the noise had attracted a sleepy japan, who ninjaed his way in, unnoticed. The noise had another, side interesting affect.

You guessed it lady's and gentlemen:

She's waking up!

The sound of a contented yawn rendered the room silent. Prussia, France, Spain, Japan, Romano, Italy and Germany turned their attention to the stretching figure under the sheets. With out a sound the seven of them surrounded the bed, completely encircling it. They watched her toss and turn and make high pitched 'Nhg' sounds of annoyance and awakening (The sort of thing you might emit on a late Saturday morning when you're determined to sleep till three.) till Russia, closest to her, eventually got bored. He leant in close to her face, pulling the blanket down with a smirk.

"Hi."

And with that, her eyes fluttered open for the first time yet.

Opening directly infront of Prussia's unreal red ones.

Only inches away from her, I might add.

The reaction was instant, startling Prussia and every one else with. She screamed, seemingly attempting to shatter glass, and lept away in a manner that did not imply 'was just dead to the world'.

Her eyes were screwed shut as she shook, terrified.

"Aww, don't be scared, I'm awesome!" He teased. She whimpered and unsurely opened her eyes again. (Brown, by the way, totally called it.)

Anyways, you can imagine what she saw was a bit, well, disturbing, causing her to scream again, in a slightly less piercing maner. She was in a strange bed, in a strange room, with a strange man. And they where not alone.

Upon seeing the many men surrounding her, she let out another completely reasonable cry, backing into the head board, as far away from them as possible, knees to her chest and covering her mouth with a trembling hand. She grabbed a pillow for (100% useless) protection and stared in horror with wide eyes.

Confusion passed through our six very unwanted nations.

Spain Aproaches the frightened girl first, as Prussia had sort of lept away in surprise. "Hey are you oka-" He started, reaching a hand out, but stopping as she started shaking more in apparent horror. She was shaking so badly she could barely spit out a sentence.

"P-p-plea-se ju-just l-l-let me g-go."

It was barely above a whisper, with her head down. She was met with six sympathetic and unsure stares. Italy broke the silence by jumping on the bed farmiliarly with her a she let out a sob. "Who are you?" He asked. "Italy..." Germany warned as the girls eyes filled with tears. Speaking was clearly still an issue.

" I-I-I- b-but you- I-I- pl-ease- l-let m-me g-g-go- A-and -" She rambled till France finally interrupted her with soft eyes. " You do not have to answer right now, ma cheri." She sniffled. It is worth taking a minute to appreciate the situation this girl is in. I mean, imagine this nightmare happening to you. (And in this situation you do not know about hetalia, you little fan girls.) Scary, yeah?

So now our six boys were kind of at a loss. How- I mean seriously, what do you do in this situation?

Naturally, Germany was the first to speak up in a very careful voice as to not, you know, kill the poor girl.

"Do... Do you now where you are?"

He tentatively took a step forward. She now looked scared _and _ confused. "No I-I-, um, it j-just, wha-what.. What did y-you g-give me?" She said, quieter even then Canada.

Germany looked worried. As did most of them. Exept for Italy, who just look baffled and happy .

"What do you mean, what did we give you? "

Her eyes flew around, surveying all of them with extreme caution. "To get me h-here. I-I don't remember. P-please let me go."

She was still quiet, but at least the stuttering was wearing down. France was (The most) appalled. "Elle pense que nous lavon drogger?" He exclaimed in his native tongue, assuming no one could understand him. She shrunk back at his tone. " Um... I mean... Yes...?" She tried, worried about angering the unknown crowd. France paled at her thoughts, causing her to do the same thrice over.

"So she speaks french." Prussia said. France ignored him looking deadly serious.

"Non! Jamais! Ma Chere, non, ont new ferrais jamais cela. Tu m' entends? JAMAIS-" He stopped himself as her trembling intensified and she some how shrunk back even more. He sighed, disappointed in himself for scaring her.

"I am sorry my dear, I did not mean to shout. It's just, please don't think such things. We would never do such a thing. You have been in perfect safety since you, um, arrived. So please do not tremble or be scared. S'Il vous plait." He pleaded, as calm as he could managed.

"I...I'm s-sorry..."

She said, looking up at him, still terrified and now worried that she had upset her captor.

This made France sad.

"Don't be."

Over on the far side of the room, Romano was visibly trying to hold his tongue, knowing even his most delicately worded statement would probably too much for her fragile current state.

Germany took over again.

"So you don't know how you got here?"

"S-sorry...no."

"You stutter alot." Deadpaned Prussia.

"What would you do?She doesn't seem to know any more about the situation then we do." Added Spain

"I think it's cute!~" Added Italy.

"Um, I'm sor-" She gathered her strength to start, only to be interrupted,

"If I where her I would have surrendered by now~!" Chirped the happier Italian,

"It's j-just that-" She tried again,

"She speaks french, what if she was sent for me?" The frenchman asked, hopeful,

" P-please, I-I really-" She persevered

"France I really don't think you should make assumptions yet." Said Germany.

During all this, Romano watch in growing irritation.

"HEY! She's trying to say something, so shut up, bastards!"

There we go, nice and quiet, much to our fair maidens discomfort.

"Well?" He encouraged.

She turned red as they focused on her. She attempted determination. It was kind of adorable.

"Right! I just have a f-few questions, um, I-if that's okay?"

This almost started at a regular tone, but she seemed to have startled herself, so it was soon back to a whisper.

"Vas-y, ma petite."

"T-thank y-you. Ah, It's just tha-at... W-where am I? A-and, who are you?"

"We could ask you the same thing. The second part at least."

She managed a weak smile, to everyone's delight.

"Ah, but I asked you first."

They were glad she seemed to have calmed down a little.

"No stutter! Awesome!" Prussia grinned, hand extended, bounding towards her for a high five, making her squeak and scurry away, backing into Italy, which made her repeat the process in the opposite direction, therefore making Spain laugh and Romano smack him.

Germany was both amused and concerned as he spoke up.

" We are... Well, this is France,"

"Enchanter, mademoiselle."

"This is Romano,"

"... Hi..."

"This is Spain, "

"Hola bonita!"

"This is Prussia,"

"I'm awesome!"

"That is Italy, "

"Bounjourno!"

"This is japan,"

"Konichiwa."

"And I am Germany. It's a pleasure to meet you. You are at the world conference meeting."

The unfortunate girl was a little uncertain. "Those are your names?" She asked.

"Yes," He answered. "Or titles, might be a better word. Our human names are, in the same order, Francis, Lovino, Antonio, gilbert, Feliciano, and Ludwig. "

"Oh. W-well hello. I'm sorry , but c-could you tell me who's bed I'm in?" She asked nervously.

"Ours! We put you here after we woke up this morning and you were still fast asleep! Lovi though you were dead!"

"Huh. T-thank you. But, I'm sorry, I'm still confused."

"So are we!" Italy spoke, "People don't usually mystical appear in colorful clouds!"

"..."

"~"

"...What?"

Germany surveilled her. "So you don't do that often?"

The fear was back full force in her eyes. These guys were insane.

" N-n-no."

**Yay**! Feel free to increase my happy level by reviewing and such, and like I said, more on the way at latest tomorrow. HEY GUESS WHAT! People are reading this! 75 Apparently! From all over the world! You guys, we should start an **army**. World Wide. Become my fan fic army, we will find a cause later. ... Sign up by leaving a review... I likey them reviews... Happy Saturday!


	4. Chapter 4

Hi! You Reading, hi! Thanks to the two of you who have reviewed, and everyone who followed and favorites! So Happy, And Woooh! Some one read between the lines of her outfit! Damn straight, brilliant reader, here's another chapter!

Germany assessed the situation then did what he did best. He called a meeting. So they headed into the hall to speak privately, leaving Italy to keep her company.

Once in the hall, Germany stated what they knew.

"So there is a girl. She does not know how she got here, where 'here' is, or who we are. Clearly we cannot tell a human that we are countries. So we'll have to think up a story. Also, I can only imagine how terrified she is at her current situation, so please be delicate. Any questions?"

France spoke up "How are we to explain your calling us by our 'Titles'?"

"Right. We will just say that they are nicknames. Or perhaps that we are ambassadors of some sort."

Now it was Spain's turn. "What do we do with her?"

"She's a lost human girl. What sort of nations would we be if we didn't keep her safe till she got home?"

And finally, Romano. "And are we going to protect this scared, confused girl from Italy , potato bastard?"

They realized their error.

"... Let's go back."

And so they went, opening the door to find her shaking as Italy excitedly talked at her.

He means well...

"Ve~ you're back! I was just telling her about us!"

He didn't!

Her eyes where insanely wide (As insane as she figured these crazy people must have been. But she went with giving them the benefit of the doubt)

"You- You're... Countries?!"

He did...

The poor girl looked to be at her wits end. Germany figured the half dozen strange men unwittingly blocking the door weren't helping.

"Alright, everyone out. All this noise is going to scare her to death. Some one bring me england and norway. Maybe they can help."

"Aww, c'mon West! We wanna stay! Plus your not exactly ze warm face the average frightened girl seeks out."

"Enough East, come back later."

"Totally unawesome!"

And so they dispersed, running off to tell the other nations what had happened and the whole of what little they knew, sending england and norway, with their history of magic, (the only explanation they had come up with, ) to the room with the stuttering human. Prussia was right about him not being warm, and Germany was trying to work around it, bless him. He began his interrogation of sorts.

Sadly, the girls nervousness only skyrocketed when she was alone with the formal (and large) man. She would have felt better if the cheery Italian had stuck around. He didn't seem like a threat. She subtly moved away from him as he sat down near the bed.

Germany noticed this and decided to try and comfort her somehow. This was clearly not his forte. "Um, I notice you seem a bit on edge and er, wish to tell you that zis is not necessary. " He attempted. She lowered her gaze, all rapped up in the sheets, laughing awkwardly. " Y-yeah, s-sorry, s-silly me." This was of course, not at all convincing, but Germany settled for it.

" I suppose I should start with asking you your name?"

"O-oh... Mmhm, yes but, it's just t-that I might not, er, have one...?"

Germany blinked,

"Pardon?"

"Well, I mean, I ha-have one, of course, um, haha, I just don't really... Remember it-t...?"

It should be said be said that she really didn't want to piss off these strange people whose custody she figured she was in. Realistically, would you?

"... Could you elaborate, please? "

"It, uh, never came up."

"I don't see how it could not come up."

"I-it just didn't. Can I ask you a question, if that's okay?" She asked timidly, changing the subject very much on purpose. He obliged.

" What's happening?" She asked, fear evident in her voice, meeting his eyes for the first time since they had been alone.

Germany sighed. "We were hopping you could tell us."

She looked crestfallen.

"O-oh. I'm sorry." She muttered, gaze lowered again. Guilt started gnawing at him for some reason. He wished he could help. But he was determined to try.

"Don't be. We are going to help you. Maybe you could tell me if anything out of the usual happened before you got here?"

"N-nothing too odd, I d-don't think..." She fibbed. He could tell she was bidding something. He curiously encouraged her. A moment of thoughtful silence ensued. " Well...I was alone. I- ... I'm alone alot. But it felt different. More... I'm not sure, re-real? Lonesome. L-l-lones-s-some l-like n-nev-ver bef-f-for-re. I-I-I, I-I...!" Her breathing got very rapid as she choke on her now panicky words. Germany was on his feet immediately, running over to her. She was hyperventilating, to their equal dismay. He sat next to her and scooped her into his lap, using what little he knew about calming people that he had learned from dealing with an exitable Feliciano. She struggled against him desperately, but was weak. Not that she would have escaped him, even at her strongest, which admittedly wasn't saying much. None the less, he held her tight until she she stopped moving, and rubbed circles into her back as her breaths returned to normal. They sat, and moments passed, till she was finally her self again, and jumped away, as if just realizing what she'd done. He stared, very concerned. She looked anywhere but at him. "I-I-I-" (He was worried she'd repeat the episode.) "I-I'm s-s-sorr-rry!" He let out a deep breath, relieved. "That's fine. Does that happen a lot?" She smiled sheepishly, "I w-w-wouldn't s-say ' a l-lot '." He chuckled. "Good."

A beat passed. "Should I ask a different question...?" He asked mostly to himself. She jolted, as she had forgotten. "Oh, n-no, sorry. I was just trying to say, I was k-kinda lonely is all..." She finished her lame excuse with a weak smile. " An understatement, I gather?" He deduced. "haha, m-maybe just a little." She said, "Not that it matters!" She added quickly, noticing his intense stare on her, and laughing nervously yet again. Luckily her discomfort was cut short by the sound of a door opening. Three men walked in to be greeted by the German. The girl was still highly on edge, especially around more strange men, and found her self slowly inching closer / behind Germany.

" Hello England, Norway. I see you brought Iceland."

At the mention of his name, Iceland (Or as the girl saw him, the youngest.) attempted pretty well the same thing she was doing with Germany.

"Yes. I trust this is alright?" The middle one said.

"It's fine, if she doesn't mind."

They noticed her for the first time, and stared, waiting for her verdict. The attention set her cheeks ablaze.

"Y - yes, t-that's f-f-fine." She stammered, wishing they would look away. Iceland was relieved. She however, was not, as england approached her causing her to lean away ever so slightly. No offense to him, but she didn't need more to process at the time being .

He sized her up before smiling warmly. "Hello, I'm england. And you are?"

She tensed, and Germany noticed, so he came to her rescue. "She doesn't have a name. "

"Oh. " England exclaimed, surprised. "Right... Should I ask? No? I see, well, we're just going to ask you a few questions, okay? And, err... What should we call you?"

The girl looked upset. "A-anything."

England looked uncomfortable. "Sure...Um, maiden?" (We will never know why this is the first thing that came to his mind. ) "So, getting down to it, what do you know about magic?"

"Oh, err... Magic is baseless science? " She tried. They looked impressed. "Who told you that?" He pressed, making her assume she was wrong. " I um... Just guessed."

"That was a brilliant guess! " He beamed. Even norway cracked a smile. She exhaled in relief. " So, is that all you know? Do you know how you got here?"

"I've got n-no idea."

Silence.

"Huh. Well it was rather impressive."

Confusion over took her features.

"Oh?"

Norway spoke up from across the room in a quiet voice not unlike hers.

"It was definitely magic."

More silence, which she unexpectedly broke.

"Have I lost my mind?" She asked, sadness dripping in her tone.

They didn't know how to respond.


	5. Chapter 5

Hello you lot! Nearly two hundred of you! Craycakes! I gots favorites and follows and reviews and it's awesome! You're wishes shall be granted Natatron! Badassnes shall be revealed! All in do time... Both sides must be shown! And thanks to Ravengrl for your awesome, too! And do not worry, there is reason galore... **Hey!** You! Yeah, you! 166 views, and you're one of them, so let's here your opinion! On with the show! Ha!

Soon after, the three men headed outside, leaving the youngest behind to keep her company. He didn't seem pleased about being left by norway and now seemed lost in thought. She was too, rapt in observing him. He was very different. She'd never seen anyone like him (Or most of them for that matter.) With his silvery-white hair and purple eyes. The somewhat comfortable silence was broke by the squawk of a bird. A puffin to be exact, which flew in through the open window and onto the boy's shoulder. He was completely unshocked. "Hello." He said to the bird. The girl gaped. "There's a.. A bird.. Oh, I _have _lost my mind!" He looked at her as though remembering she was there. "...Hello. " He said again.

She stared.

Realistically, she knew she wasn't the best candidate for sanity, but she always figured she could cling to it. I guess that awful, awful night finally caught up to her.

But for now she had more prioritizing concerns, as her, indicating raced.

"...Ah...Hi... S' a Bird... You... You gotta puffin on your shoulder..." She ended her befuddled statement with a sort of 'Moog' sound, before collapsing back onto the bed. He looked at her, apprehensive. "... You okay?" He asked. She laughed. "I may or may not be completely insane. But, it's nice to meet you, Iceland. As in the country... Oh yes, I've gone mad." Now he was confused. The puffin hopped off his shoulder and into the crook of her neck, nestling in her hair. She turned her head to it, with a completely serious expression. "Hello mister puffin. I've had a heck of a day, and I've not even left this room. Will I ever leave this room? Or will my crazy forbid it? Can you talk, mister puffin? I don't think it would surprise me. I don't think anything would right now. Your owner is well dressed. I like his bow. He is also a geographical land mass. That's not possible, mister puffin, but I may be tripped out on acid right now. Never done acid before. Would that explain this ? I'll be straight with you mister puffin,because you feel me, don't you, mister puffin?Yeah, you feel me. I'm a bit worried, yeah, abit, but that's okay,because this is all in my head. You're in my head too!Are you...as scared... As me-" She was cut off of her semi nonsensical rapid fire ramblings by a yawn. "-mister puffin...?"

And with that, she babble herself to sleep. Iceland was a mite taking aback. He took the time to look at her in detail.

"...laglegur..."

Iceland didn't have long to admire her though, as the three older men came quickly back in. Germany looked confused again.

"She's asleep?"

Iceland double checked slowly.

"Yes."

Norway encouraged him to continue.

" Spoke a lot, very fast, and to herself."

They perked up.

"She hadn't seemed very talkative before. What exactly did she say?"

Iceland moved back towards norway. "She... Um... A lot. That she had lost her mind, and that she was worried and that she was lost. That was the jist of it." He nodded for emphasis.

England let out a loud sigh, suiting on the bed, next to the girl. " Of course she's bloody scared. She has no clue what's going on, she woke up in a strange bed surrounded by you gits, far from home, alone and for some reason without a name. How would you feel?" Secretly they had all been thinking this already.

"Wait, why would you say she's far from home?" Norway asked.

"Well she's clearly not from Paris."

This was true, do to her accent. But for now they decided to let her sleep and busiest them selves quietly doing other things around the small living spaces, until a short shriek had them running back to the bed, where a wide eyed girl was sitting straight up, apparently surprised by the puffin napping on her face. She looked up at the men, with an embarrassed expression. "Right , n-not a d-dream then..."

After things calmed down, england let norway ask her some questions.

"If you know not of magic, then what is the last thing you remember before waking up here?"

She looked thoughtful and unhappy, making Germany on edge, considering what happened last time.

"I...I was outside, by, by a tree, in the d-dark, and I was all alone. A-and it was raining, hard. And cold too. Way to c-cold. I do not appreciate winter weather, and I remember being very lo-lonesome. Lonesome and wishing to God that I could be somewhere, any where else in the world, then I supposed I blacked out, because n-next thing I know I'm in this room."

Norway looked to England. "You don't supposed she wished her way here, do you?"

England was unsure. Could she be that powerful? Did she even know where here was?

He figured he should ask. It turned out no, she did not, and she was not happy with the answer.

"P-P-Paris...?! I'm not in... This can't be...This is _not _possible. None of this is possible! "

"We understand that this is a lot to take in, but please stay rational." England pleaded. She looked at him in terror and disbelief. "Can-...Can you make sense of this for me?" She asked, quivering.

He couldn't, really, but he didn't want to upset her any more then she already was. He took a breath and smiled "Sure. Well, from what I can tell, you, um, a human girl, were sad to a point where some magical force took note. You wanted to be any where else in the world, he sent you to all of it. Or, all of us rather, which just happened to be in Paris, at a world conference meeting, right now. Better?" Her wide eyes watered. Not good. None the less she nodded. "... Yes...sure...". England caught on. "Don't you believe in magic?" He mused. She smiled. "It's...Uh, new to me." He laughed . "So is there anything you want to ask us?" He added curiously. She nodded. "Don't t-think me too daft, but... You. You're... Countries? " Germany sighed from his corner. "Italy shouldn't have told you that."

"I like Italy. He was very sweet and non threatening." She said bashfully, sounding almost contented for the first time. Iceland pouted. "Wasn't much of a threat, was I?" He sounded genuinely curious, from behind norway's arm. She gasped "Oh n-no! You're l-lovely, I'm sorry!O-oh! And sorry about, um, talking so much...!" He smiled at her, heating up her face. This lightened Norway's expression for some reason. She changed the subject " So you aren't h-human?". Norway took over with a straight to the point response. " No, we are the personifications of the nations of earth. We are very like humans but much older and having seen, experienced and endured much more, whilst bearing the weight of our whole people at all times. Plus other things only nations could relate to that I won't bore you with. But most of the time we seem pretty normal, and can fit into regulated society if need be."

She stared.

"...Huh. Um... Well, t-t-that's great! And o-odd. But mostly... great. I must c-come across as a helluva disappointment, then. " She joked.

"Not at all." He dead panned.

"I'd be l-lying if I said I wasn't exited to m-meet you, know that I know you exist." She smiled.

England beamed proudly " Glad to make your acquaintance also, miss. You know, you are very well mannered for an American. " He teased.

" Oh, I'm not American.." She retorted with the sweet small smile that hadn't faltered.

He looked puzzle for a moment before grinning "I knew you reminded me of Matthew! "

Now it was her turn to look puzzle. "That's canada." Germany whispered to her .

"Right! It'd be funny to meet him!"

Iceland nearly stepped out from behind his brother. "You could come to the gala tonight. All the nations from the meeting will be there."

England agreed wholeheartedly, even louder then the others. She reddened. "But, I couldn't! I-I, I c-couldn't trouble you, and I'd j-just be a bother, and I'm not good at things like that, and I-I wouldn't know any one, and I would just b-burden you and-" England cut her off. "You'll do fine. Have a great time! I'll introduce you to every one. They're probably pretty curious about you by now." She began to protest again, but he insisted. And with that, England, Iceland and Norway head off, leaving just Germany and the now thankfully slightly more at ease girl alone. But not for long.

There was a polite knocking on the door, which Germany answered. Japan stood there silently. The girl peered over curiously. The two men walked back towards the bed she was still in, sitting at the edge of either side of it. She recognized him and smiled shyly.

"Hello Japan."

He nodded once and responded formally.

"Herro..." He even bowed his head.

"So what brings you by Japan? " Germany asked.

He looked embarrassed.

"Honnestry I was a bit curious."

The girl blushed and got smaller.

"Well we've agreed that it is most likely zhat she wished herself here somehow, with out realizing it."

Japan looked skeptical.

"Is that possibruh?"

"England and norway seem to think so."

" I see. Werr, who is she- err, are you?"

The girl sort looked unsure as to what to say.

"I-... I'm me. You can call me a-anything. It's nice to meet you."

She had puzzled him.

"Nice to meet you aswerr. Have you a name?"

Germany stepped in.

"No."

"No? ... How is that? "

"... I'm not sure."

They looked at her, which she wasn't too fond of, waiting for her to elaborate.

"R-really, it nev-ver came up..." She stammered, wishing they would change the subject.

"I do not understand. How do you introduce yourserrf?"

She reddened darker.

"I d-don't...n-never h-have. Never c-came up."

Germany could see her stressing and treated lightly.

"If you dont mind my asking, why did it not come up?"

"I, I guess I-I don't meet-t very many people."

"And when you do?"

She clasped the blanket tightly.

"They c-called m-me t-t-things on their o-own."

They were both curious now.

"Such as?"

She started shaking again, barely noticeably.

"Th-things. N-not nice t-things. B-bad people.''


	6. Chapter 6

New chapter time! I will post another on later today if someone wants it! Made 135$ For charity this morning! Bakes sale power! Please review? Thanks to every one, I love you!

They were about to inquire further into this as the door flew open loudly, making her squeak. Italy barreled in with Spain and Romano. He saw the three of them and grinned along with Spain. Romano just scowled. She was incredibly grateful for the interruption and smiled. "Hello" She breathed. Romano nodded and his brother launched himself at her, landing at her feet, on all fours on the bed, like an exited dog. "Bella?~" He sang. She was regarded him apprehensively. "Y-yes?" "Do you like pasta?" He asked, as though the world depended on it. She smiled a tad. "Why yes, I-I do, rather..." He bounced, and procured a plate seemingly out of no where. "Yay! I made-a you some!"

She looked beside her self.

"I-I-I wha- But- How did- Well-" He interrupted her (She really wasn't going anywhere with that anyways.). He pouted. "You don't like my pasta? "

"Ah! That's n-not i-it! It looks v-v-very nice!"

He smiled again.

"Then what is it?"

She blushed madly and lowered her eyes, mumbling.

"T-that's just v-very nice is a-all..."

He was confused.

"Aren't people nice to you? " He asked innocently.

She laughed nervously and ignored him. " So where were you th-three off to?"

Spain beamed. " We were just telling people about you!" He said, helping her out of squeaked, and Romano hit him. Spain didn't understand, but also didn't question it, and kept smiling. A silenced attempted to infiltrate the room, but was warded off as even more people walked in. Iceland walked in with a girl. She just now realized that Iceland, though he had looked to be about her aged, must have been much older then that. _Much _older. The reality of who was surrounding hit her again. Iceland stood for a minute, before realizing that the silence was directed at him. "Oh... I brought Ukraine. To help you get ready for tonight. Goodbye." He sort of almost waved (So did the puffin on his shoulder) , and with that he was gone.

Ukraine smiled brightly. "Hello! I'm Ukraine!"

The shy girl immediately liked her. She seemed very nice. "Hullo. Enchanted."

Ukraine pulled out a bag and handed it to her. " I brought you some things, since you seem to have arrived empty handed. The bad held all the necessities, toiletries, clothes, and some other things, like makeup and a sketch book. The girl was over whelmed.

"...Ngh..."

It was an odd attempt at sound. They stared.

"This..."

Almost there. She tried again.

"Th-this is-s s-so k-kind. Thank y-you s-so mu-much."

Her face felt like it was on fire. She couldn't meet their eyes. Even Germany found it alarmingly charming. Italy cooed. " Bella is sooo cute!"

Japan looked on in sympathy for the timid creature as he could practically see her trying to will their attention off of her. Ukraine suddenly looked determined. "Right! Out!" She declared. The five men looked at her. "I have a girl to prepare for a gala!" She said happily, pulling the girl towards her. They looked at her. Mostly at her outfit really, which was... Well, you know. The girl however didn't, and looked down at herself to check it out. She pulled the dress(es) out for a better look. She breathed out shakily. "These...are not mine..." She said. Spain smiled. "I like it!" He said, before they were all ushered away. Romano wasn't pleased. He kept getting kicked out of his room. The girl mouthed her apologies to him from her spot, as he turned back, which shut him up.

Ukraine got down to business. Looking her up and down, circling her, deciding what to dress her in.

"Icey told me you were about my sister Belarus's size, so I brought you some of her dresses, plus a few from Liechtenstein, who may be a bit smaller. Should still fit I think. Funny that my sister agreed so easily. She is a bit scary. Very pretty though! Much easier to convince lilly. Oh, that's what most of us call Liechtenstein, because that is a very long name to say. Do you were any make up? You look like you're wearing eyeliner. I don't wear any makeup, because I don't really need it working on the farm. I spend a lot of time working on my farm. I think it this dress would look nice! Do you like it? How about this one? Oh, you look so pretty! You will have such a nice time! And you can dance with Icey! That would be so cute!" Can You tell that the girl couldn't get a word in edge wise? Not that I think she would have tried. In the end Ukraine chose for her the loveliest dress she'd ever seen, much less been in. The shape of Belarus 's usual one, but light green, with a massive dark red bow, similar to the color of her hair. She slowed the older woman to dress her complacently. Under the dress itself were many petti coats, thick white cable knit stockings and dark red shoes. For accessories ; An ornate bow head band; lace gloves; ruby earrings and matching broach, plus a bow tied around her neck. All in that same shade of red. Did I mention the corset? She had never been in an ensemble with quite so many pieces, let alone ones this incredibly fancy looking. She felt like a veritable princess. And was immediately horrified.

"I-I-I-" She gaped.

"Look great!" Ukraine finished.

"Can't wear this!" She spewed.

Ukraine looked sad. "You do not like it?" Which only added to the flames of the girls discomfort. "N-no, it's not that! I just can't wear something this nice! I couldn't! I-I can't ask this of you! "

The Nation laughed. "After as many years as us, this sort of outfit is typical! It's no trouble! And I love dressing pretty dolls! Won't you let me have my fun? Please?" The girl didn't know how to respond, but felt she should do what she could to please the woman. "O-okay..."

"Great!"

By the time evening rolled around, the girl's hair had been straightened into perfection, along with the most professional application of makeup she'd ever witnessed. She ogled her reflection as Ukraine smiled.

"You look so much like my little sister!"

She looked at herself in the mirror. Her Eyes were unreadable, and her crimson lips were pressed into a hard line.

"I was just thinking the same thing."

Ukraine perked up at this. "You have a little sister too?" The girl turned and smiled sweetly, looking like a painting of a princess from long ago. "I do. Twin, actually." Ukraine was momentarily elated, till she saw the girls eyes. They held only darkness, despite her expression. She finished with faux cheer. "But she's not around anymore. Too good for this rotten earth I guess." She added with a soft bitter laugh.

Ukraine sighed "Now My big brother comes to mind."

"And who's he?"

Ukraine grinned .

"The great russia of course!"

Russia. Of course. Russia the great russia. Biggest country on earth. That russia.

Huh.

She felt a bit dizzy. Ukraine laughed, " Your corset looks like it's getting to you!"

The girl simply wheazed in response. They soon finished getting ready, with Ukraine in a simple blue dress that suited her quite well. Well, simple in comparison to her parade of a get up. She hadn't escaped the grasp of the corset though.

"Well, time to go!" Ukraine chirped.

"W-what-?"

By all means, leave feed back please! ;)


	7. Chapter 7

So it seems I reposted an old chapter! My condolences! I have fixed it, and shall be making it up by posting this today! Please review if you can!

She had sort of forgotten. Or something like that. She felt like she was in a daze. Nothing was really sinking in, so when Ukraine took her hand and brought her down to the ball room, she just kind of floated along with her, not paying attention. When she finally snapped back into reality they were standing in front of large, elaborate oak doors. They looked Victorian, and we're beautiful. She could have stared at them all day, but she was deterred by tugging at her gloved hand. She looked to see Ukraine smiling at her, nudging her chin in the direction of a regally dressed England. He came towards them with grace she didn't think she could imitate. "Miladys." He said, bowing low. Ukraine giggled and curtsied, the girl quickly following suit. He turned towards Ukraine. "Might I steal the maiden from you, if you would allow it, Miss Ukraine?" He asked, breaking out the formal accent of his past. Ukraine, not really one for such formalities, nodded and waved to a tall man with bangs and glasses behind them. "Sure! I have to be getting to my date now anyways! You two have fun!"

She scurried of to her partner, leaving the two of them alone. The girl cautiously took a few small steps back. He had seemed nice, but she wasn't sure of anything right now. Everything seemed off to her, her tiered mind racing to keep up with the days events. A sad look passed through his eyes, but was gone in a blink. (Ha!) He redressed himself.

" Has a maiden ever looked as fair as thee?" He spoke smoothly.

She reddened and stammered, unconsciously backing away a bit more. He chuckled.

"You are skittish, aren't you? I just meant, my dear, that you are certainly the bell of this ball. Everyone is clamoring to meet you tonight."

He sensed her discomfort.

"But you'll do great! You'll be smashing! And I'll escort you inside!" He rushed, offering her his arm. She smiled lightly, to his disproportionate relief. They braced to open the door, as she tugged lightly on his sleeve. He looked over at her, making her blush. Words seemed to fail her.

He looked concerned.

"Are you all right?" He asked .

She nodded automatically, still trying to form a phrase.

"...Ah...I..Um, I'm not s-so good w-w-with people-le..." She squeaked.

He swore he could have hugged her. He gave her arm an assuring squeeze.

"Don't worry. I'll be right here with you, and I'll keep all the bad scary people away." He joked. She jolted. "I'm only joking... Really, don't worry." And with that, he opened the door onto a grand staircase that led into a massive, elegant room full of elegant people in elegant clothes. And they had all stopped talking to look at her. She could barely stand it.

England could feel the heat radiating from her face. He leaned into her ear.

"They are only remarking nice things, so, please keep breathing. Wouldn't want to fall down all these stairs, would we."

She shook her head with wide eyes. Step by step, with her leaning heavily on England, they made it to ground level, much to their respective relief. Relief was short lived however, as they were immediately flooded by curious, well meaning, and to her, terrifying nations. She clung to England tightly and all but burrowed her head into his arms, as she was a little over a head shorter then him. The noise was so uncharacteristically loud that Liechtenstein teared up a bit. Who knows how long this would have gone on if not for Germany barking orders.

Every one scattered at his command. The girl felt both incredibly grateful and awkward. Her face was red like you wouldn't believe. Germany looked at her and her vision began to swim. She took in her surroundings and all the people in them. This room, these people, these _countries. _It was all too much. And now she had caused a scene and made the nice seeming German man (though she didn't quite trust him yet) shout. She didn't belong here. Deep down she knew she didn't belong anywhere. She should be back home, to that awful place, getting what she deserves, becau-

"Are you alright?"

She blinked.

"A-ah?"

Germany frowned.

"Are you alright?" He asked again. She just barely heard him.

" S-s-sorry, I didn't m-mean to j-just ignore y-you."

England nudged her, arms still locked, and smiled encouragingly.

"Don't worry, they'll calm down quick."

She pretended to be reassured and nodded, Making her hair fall into her face like a veil.

"Th-thanks."

Germany glanced down to Italy then back, as he was now tugging on his sleeve.

"You're sure you're alright?"

She faked a smile and nodded. This didn't convinced Germany, who noticed that she had been looking past, and not at, him, but the little Italian was insatiable. He gave England a look telling him to keep an eye on her before smiling at the girl and curtly nodding his


	8. Chapter 8

Hola people! Today was great! Backstory, you say? Haha! I tease you! My cruelty knows no bounds! Also, nine reviews on this story, Yay! Should you be the tenth? (And onwards.) Are you worthy? Are my mind games working ? Tell me in the comments below, and tell me what you'd like to see! And with that...

He gave England a look telling him to keep an eye on her before smiling at the girl and curtly nodding his goodbyes. She waved, unsure.

England looked deep in thought for a moment before smirking down at his charge. "I know who you'll like!" He said, leading her to a sleeping man with a cat on his chest. "Greece! Wake up, git, I want to introduce you to someone!" Slowly, the brown haired country sat up, blinking sleepily . He quietly observed the lass before looking like he was about to say something. This something was prefaced by a yawn. "...Hello.. Who are you..?" She stiffened, and England jobs was to jump in for her. "Well, she doesn't quite have a name, so just call her what you will. And don't be rude about it!" He scolded preemptively. Greece did not looked surprise. After a long pause he finally drawled, "So...Are you...A stray?"

He picked up the cat slowly and placed it in her arms ceremoniously. She stared at the cat. It purred.

"No, she is not a stray you twat! She's a girl with out a name! There is a difference, you know!" England spat.

And lazy look of pondering passed his sweet dim eyes.

"Why...didn't your parents...name you..?" He asked

And silence ensued. She turned scarlet, and held out the cat at arms length .

"I like your cat!" She squeaked, changing the subject in possibly the most obvious way it has ever been done. England coughed once. Greece smiled. "I like him too."

Another beat passed with only the noise of others in the background . Oddly it was broken by the embarrassed girl, who still didn't lift her head whilst quietly asking.

"Wha-...What its name?"

England felt a pull at his heart for the girl, but Greece just smiled wider, looking borderline alert.

"He doesn't have one."

She looked up, stunned. Then she laughed. A soft, Underused sounding laugh, but a real one none the less, and not the fake, nervous "Don't worry I'm fine!" laugh they had been getting so far.

They loved it. She turned the cat to face her, and leaned into it , all conspiratorial . "We match! " She whispered, cradling the furball. She went to hand Greece the nameless cat, but he was already asleep. She placed it back gently on his chest and returned to her escort, who was wearily looking at his watch.

"It seems I must go..." He said surveying the crowed. She tried not to let her panic show. He waved someone over and finished his thought. "But I leave you in capable hands. May I present to you, Canada! " He announced, before darting to his engagement. Capable hands, yes, but this pairing was not exactly chatty. The shy duo looked at each other cautiously. Canada, now realizing that he was her host, gathered his nerve and spoke first. "Hello...I'm Canada." He whispered. She smiled encouragingly, And gave it a go herself. "H-hullo, I'm Canadian. " She joked, mostly to avoid mentioning her namelessness again. He lit right up. "Oh I knew you seemed nice! You could see me right off the bat!" He Chirped, confusing her. She let it slide. "So which province do you live in?" He pressed.

"Ontario, n-near the Quebec boarder.

"Ah! Those two are always fighting."

They smiled and said in unison,

"And rightly so."

They giggled.

The moment was short lived. Soon, A similar looking fellow arrived loudly. The noise upset her, though she'd never show it.

"Woah, dudette, you sure made an entrance! So, I'm the hero, who're you?" He damn near shouted. She cringed and smiled painfully, dreadfully on edge. "I-I-its nice to-o meet you." She managed. He grinned, throwing an arm around her. She stiffend, "Alright!" He laughed. She tried to hide into her self, panicking quietly, not that he noticed. America started laughing louder and trying to get her to dance with him, oblivious to her growing terror. Her heart beat was going unhealthy fast . Canada could not pry his brother off her, and quickly ran to the closest person he knew could see him. France.

France had been drinking with the rest of the bad touch trio near the back when canada came running. It took him less then a second to gather all the information he needed before he tore off to save the day. It was well known that he would do what was best for any lady in any circumstances, but this was different. He felt _she _was different. They all did, whether they realized it or not. He had to protect _his_- Erm... _The_ little girl. People call people that, it's not weird... The fact that Germany had told him about her panic attack earlier only increased his anxieties, and he wasn't going to stand back and watch the hero push her into another one.

As soon as he reached the scene, he pulled Belgium, who had been standing near by, into right where he pulled the girl out of. America didn't notice, and Belgium cursed him out for only a minute before giving up and dancing with the energetic American. Unfortunately, the dazed girl whom he had lost his grip on, stumbled into the crowd around her, and directly into Russia. He smiled down at her, whom he towered over, with his unsettling aura. "Priviet girl. You become one with mother russia, da?" He said, making her head throb and placing a heavy hand on her bowed head, before he was suddenly replaced by a spiky haired dane. "Hey! Dance with me, pretty girl! " He demanded, obviously drunk.

The girl was at her wits end when she was finally pushed over the edge by something falling right by her head.

It was the giant blade of an axe.

"Sorry!" Called Denmark as Norway cursed him. (Why did he even bring that thing?) But it was too late. The girl's vision was gone, as she was wayyy past just having a panic attack, and she heard only the deafening loudness around her, without registering the words spoken. She didn't acknowledge France as he scooped her up into his arms and ran with her outside. He put her down once they were on the veranda. The empty look I'm her eyes scared him.

" Can you hear me, Ma chère? " He asked hurriedly. She wobbled, concerning him even more.

"Écoute! Can you hear me?!" He pressed, crouching down to be at her level. He looked into her eyes again, which looked far away. She was lost in some corner of her mind, and it did not look pleasant.

"Come now, come on, stay with me!" He urged, trying to stay calm for her sake. It was hard to do, as she was now swaying, her legs about to give out. Prussia and Spain burst the doors open, as they had been looking for their friend since he dashed out. France paid them no mind, instead reaching out to grab the girls shoulders to steady her. On contact she gasped with wide eyes, clearly not seeing things as they were . She staggered away from him fear, accidentally tripping back into Spain, who caught her clumsily, now worried aswell. Upon feeling that she was being restrained, the weak girl screamed and ripped herself away with all strength she had left. Then she distanced herself from him and Prussia, as quickly as she could, looking up at them as thought they were monsters, and trying to run from her unknown demons. France caught her wrist as she turned. She let out a cry, trying to tear herself away from him . His heart broke as she struggled desperately against him, but he couldn't let her get away in this state of mind. Spain and Prussia watched in confused horror. France pulled the girl into his arms, holding her closely as she pointless thrashed against him, crying out.

"NO! Monster! Leave her alone! Take me instead! Stop it! STOP!"

France was now sitting on the ground with her clutched tighly to his chest dispite her best efforts to get away. Prussia and Spain looked on sadly, standing behind him.

France whispered sweet things to her till she calmed down. He thought maybe she had snapped out of it when she started to speak through her broken sobs, Stuttering worse then before "I-I-I I'm s-s-sorry, I'll g-go wi-with you, j-just let h-her go..." She whispered with hers eyes shut. Her shaking lessened. She was falling asleep.

He supposed agitation like that took alot out of her. He rocked her and spoke softly, praying his words registered.

"I'm sorry we scared you, mon ange, but do not worry , I will make sure no one hurts you anymore..."

The shaking stopped.


	9. Chapter 9

One more update, then sleep! I hope yours like it! My last one was cruel, but it was a party, so I brought my metaphorical axe, which was deemed normal in the reviews! Speaking which please due! And thanks for you're continued support you three!

Slowly, France stood up, careful not to disturb his precious cargo. Prussia, ever blunt, was the first to break the silence.

"What za fuck..?"

France glared. His narrowed eyes soften as they fell on Spain, who was staring at th sleeping girl's face sadly as he quietly spoke, not looking away.

"What happened?"

France sighed.

"Seems she relived a traumatic experience of sorts. Very traumatic. " He stopped as he felt himself getting upset.

The three were close enough that they knew nothing else needed to be said as they walked across the ball room, heading towards the hotel room with the girl being carried asleep once again. A hush fell over those who noticed the somber and quasi unconscious foursome, but they were soon left in the dust. The Infamous Bad Touch Trio was known for many things, but not necessarily for their overly nurturing motherliness. Yet here they were anxiously hurrying to get this helpless girl into a warm bed, and to ward away any harm that may come to her.

Who would have figured.

They sat around impatiently whilst she slept, a tiny thing all wrapped up in blankets and eventually, about an hour later, she stirred. Her large eyes fluttered open, blinking rapidly, and she shot up, seeing Prussia first.

" Wh-What happened?" She asked, confused as to how she had unwittingly ended up in this bed again.

Prussia stared at her intensly, missing the question. She got scared.

"Pr-Prussia? " She whimpered.

He looked surprised,and even more so when he saw her frightened expression.

"What? Oh, ja, Um... I'm glad you're awake!" He tried.

She didn't fall for it, and she was getting nervous.

"H-how did I end up here a-again, Prussia." She said, attempting assertiveness.

He shifted uncomfortably.

"...I'll go get France..."

Only then, once he was gone, did she notice Spain sitting in the corner. She was worried about many things at the time, yet she immediately put them all aside when she noticed his demeanor.

"Oh! Sp-Spain! Are you alright, Are you hurt?!" She cried, running up to fuss over him. He faked a smile, looking up at her as she checked to see if he had a fever. "I'm fine, Chica." He Chirped. She frowned, wrapping him up In one of the blankets like a fretting mother.

"Now don't try that with me, mister!" She scolded lightly.

He chuckled,

"Si, you're right. I guessed you'd be intuitive. "

She ran to get him glass of water, quickly finding the kitchen in this small place.

"I also see you changing the subject with out answering." She said, easing him into the bed and covering him in yet more blankets. He started laughing just as she put a damp cloth on his forhead.

"I'm fine, bonita, you needn't treat me like a patient. Though it seems you would make a fine nurse. Please, relax. "

She stopped in her tracks, looking at him strangely.

"But you seem sad..." She spoke Softly.

He put aside his amazement that she had lept into all this action on an incline that he was feeling a bit down and resisted the urge to hug her.

He cleared his throat.

"Well, you see Chica, it just that I was, um, abit worried about you-" (She felt awful) "-Seeing as what happen earlier, well, um...Happened. "

"I'm sorry. Please, I didn't mean to worry you!" She said, head down In shame.

Spain lept Up, or tried, considering his current position in a duvet cocoon.

"No, No Its not your fault! " He assured her, wrestling his way out and getting her to sit on the bed. Her dress poofed around her. There was a pause before she spoke.

"Why did you worry?"

He was at a loss.

"Don't... Don't you remember?" He asked, eyeing her cautiously, as though the mere memory might set her off again.

She looked thoughtful.

"Well...I was talking to Canada, he seemed nice, then I was here." She said. Spain was silent.

"You dont remember..."

The door opened, revealing the others. The girl smiled widely.

"France, Prussia!"

They looked at her very strangely. Spain spoke quietly.

"She doesn't remember..."

Silence. France walked to a chair and sat without a word. The Bad Touch Trio was at a loss for words, starring at the confused girl covered in bows, who decided she should speak up.,

" So how was the gala? "

"Still in full swing!" Prussia said.

"Oh? Then what are we doing here-" She was cut off by Fance, who suddenly bolted from his chair over to her, looking frantic.

"So are you okay?!" He yelled. She froze.

"I'm f-fine, w-why?" She was ignored in leu of Spain shouting at France, as he was annoyed that he had startled the young girl.

"I said she doesn't remember! "

" Hey, guys, fighting eez totally not awesome! "Prussia added, stepping between the two.

Silence.

"I..."

They looked at her.

"I'm sorry...I'm causing trouble..."

"You are kind of." Prussia said, insensitive.

France and Spain rushed to denied this fervently.

"What, I didn't say it was a bad thing!I like her!" He insisted, holding his hands in surrender.

"We should talk outside!" France said, gesturing for his two friends to follow him into the hall. The girl sat alone in the bed, wondering what was going on, and when she could take off this damn corset.

Meanwhile, in the hall, an agreement was made.

"We don't bring it up."

And back into the room they went. As they walked through the door, she spoke up.

"You lot should head back to the gala. You seemed to be having fun." She said, determined not to ruin their night. France looked at her.

"And leave you all alone?" He asked. She shrugged.

"Do you want to go back down too?" Spain asked. She laughed.

"I think I've caused enough damage. Safer where I can't." She chimed.

Prussia grabbed her hand and pulled her up as she sputtered, and smiled at spain, who quickly caught on and grabbed the other.

"That's stupid. You're coming with us!" He said, pulling her out with them. She squeaked.

And so they went.

**And please leave me reviews to add to my joy, if you don't mind! Thanks! I take suggestions! **

**Baii Till tomorrow, **


	10. Chapter 10

I didn't update yesterday! I'm sorry! Please accept this ridiculously long chapter in condolence! Also please review, they make me so happy! Now I must buy cake!

Oh yeah, does this count as back story? It's revealing for sure! And don't worry, I'm not going in blind, the Backstory is all laid out! Patience mi amigas!

As they reentered the ball room, the Bad Touch Trio was instantly found by a frazzled Germany and England, who loudly cursed them out for making them worry about the girl. As she tried to stop the fighting to no avail, she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned to find Ukraine with her date.

"Hallo! I came to introduce Estonia!" She exclaimed happily, gesturing to the man, who smiled in a polite and awkward manner. She curtsied at him.

"Hello, nice to meet you, Estonia. "

" You too, Ukraine has said many nice things." He said genuinely, as he shuffled.

His comment made the girl blush. Ukraine noticed and pinched gleefully her cheeks, worsening the situation.

"Hey!" Ukraine remarked, "There's Icey! Icey, over here! "

Iceland looked up, and slowly made his way over with a blank expression. He was wearing a more elaborate version of what he had on earlier. When he reached them, he said nothing, nodding once at the girl acknowledgment.

"You too should dance together! " Ukraine declared, in flaming the faces of the two younger people. The girl started To stammer something about being a terrible dancer, as politely as she could, where. Iceland looked at her .

"You don't want to dance with me?"

She jolted.

"No! I-its not that! I j-just- ...I've never danced , I'm sorry!"

He kept looking at her as she stared at the floor in shame, before silently reaching for her gloved hand. She looked at him, blushing madly.

"...doesn't matter..."He mumbled.

As if on cue, a song started playing. It was a lovely melody. A severe looking man with glasses even teared up a bit.

Iceland put his hand on waist as delicately as possible,and lifted hers to his shoulders. They looked away from each other awkwardly.

"Just do what I do..." He mumbled in an apologetic tone. She nodded.

And with that they started dancing slowly and simply. It was only slightly clumsy. Nations tried to be inconspicuous as they watched, but neither of the dancing teens noticed. Soon the song ended and another one began. Just as Iceland was about to let go of her, he began to look nervous. He was staring at something behind her, so she turned around to see what it was. _It _was a _who,_ actually.

Russia, to be exact.

He had silently speared behind her, dwarfing the two of them, and smiling that innocent smile, with the menacing aura.

"Iceland, may I?" He asked sweetly, gesturing towards her. Iceland began stuttering a protest, but Russia had already taken her hand and started dancing. She hurried to keep up. "Hello..." She said, returning his smile, minus the aura.

"Priviet again, girl!" He said, spinning her. He laughed as he saw some of the nations positioning themselves to jump in if need be. She didn't notice and just tilted her head.

"Again?" She asked.

"You do not remember? " He countered.

"Fraid not..." She smiled, laughing lightly as the tempo of the song increased, demanding faster footwork. If she was off by his intimidating presence, she didn't show. Russia was surprised. He had expected her to scurry away like a scared little mouse. Yet here she was.

They finished the dance. Let's call it a jig really. She panted, exhausted. She looked up at her partner and beamed. No fear in her eyes.

Russia nearly caught himself thinking that maybe, just maybe, she was different. He entertained the notion, looking down at her.

"Im Impressed." He said. She laughed, misinterpreting him.

"Then you clearly have low standard for dance!" She joked.

He didn't the correct her.

Her next partner was a Chinese man. Also much taller then her, though shorter then the Russian. They made their way through long slow song, chatting all the way through.

"So you met my little brother then?" He asked, referring to japan.

She smiled nicely. "Y-yes, he was quite sweet."

China laughed "He's Asian! We're all sweet!" He said, dipping her.

Her cheeks reddened at the action."O-oh, yes, I'm sure!" She agreed quietly

He laughed again

"You are sooo cute, aru! " He cooed.

She stammered a denial.

"Of course you're cute! So sweet!I hope we get to keep you! " He continued, making her blush more.

After that dance, she walked over to the bar, as it was the only available seating. A few stools away, Denmark and Prussia were having a drinking contest and beckoned her over. She went saying her hellos to the Dane she didn't remember meeting, and smiled at Prussia. Denmark, looked at her incredulously.

"You don't have a drink?!"He cried. She jumped.

"Oh,no, I've never tried drinking." She said.

"We vill fix this now!" Prussia announced loudly.

She shook her head politely, but he had already materialized a mug of beer, and was now handing to her.

She remembered the way her stepfather, that awful man, would get.

He was always bad, but he was worse drunk.

She didn't want to think of him. She didn't want to be reminded of him. She didn't want anything all remotely connected to him to present itself to her,yet here he seemed to be, in the format of a mug.

She backed away.

"N-no thank you. " She said.

"Nah, you have to try it!" He said, earning approval from Denmark.

She backed away a bit.

"N-no really! And-... And I can't! I'm under age!"She said, thankful for her youth.

They laughed.

"It's France!"

They Closed in on her, (amicably ) determined. She was pinned between the wall and the countertop.

Prussia, who was a forward lad as is, and was also really passionate about sharing the wonders of beer with his new compatriot, saw nothing wrong in leaning forward and tipping her head up, bringing the alcohol to her lips, despite her protests.

"N-no, I d-don't want it! Please!" She struggled, the unfortunate words familiar to her.

Their gauges for how serious she was were a tad messed up by the twenty beers consumed between them, so to them this was all fun and games. The girl frenzied as she tried to get away. She was nearly at the brink of another episode when to strong arms wrapped around her, pulling her up. She registered being up in the air as she was lifted out from her spot and was placed behind the lifter, an incredibly tall blond man with glasses.

"No." Sweden said to them simply, taking their drinks. They sulked and went on their way. Sweden turned to the girl and looked down at her silently. She had to crane here neck to meet his eye. She grinned with relief, head up.

"Thanks!," She chirped happily. "Who are you?"

He said nothing. I small bubbly blond man appeared , speaking for him.

"Sweden! And I'm finland, nice to meet ya!" He Chirped. She beamed at both of them.

"Well, thanks Sweden! You're a life saver! "

Sweden grunted in acknowledgment. The lack of enthusiasm didn't throw her.

"So have you both been enjoying yourself?" She asked

"Oh ya, but shouldn't we be asking you? " Finland said. She loved his accent.

"Oh why yes, everyone is so nice. And I'm really not one for this sort of thing." She added.

"Neither is Sweden!"

Sweden mumble something lowly, and a young boy appeared.

"Mama! Who's this lady?" He asked.

"Now, don't be rude Sealand! Why don't you introduce yourself?" He urged. The boy pouted but obliged, turning to the girl.

_Even he's older then me,_ she thought, smiling at the child who started speaking.

" Hi, I'm Sealand, who're you?"

She paused. This question came up more tonight then ever in the past.

"Oh, well, um, I don't have a name... But, um, you can call me whatever you'd like!" She said with a smile for his sake.

He turned to his , err, mother.

"Why doesn't she have a name mama?"

Finland blushed a little, picking his child up and handing him to Sweden, who had been looking around, anxious to leave.

"Now, why don't you and papa say goodnight and head upstairs?" He suggest. Sweden looked relived.

"But mama,why-" She was cut off by finland placing a kiss on his forehead.

"Goodnight my boys!" He urged. They said their goodbyes and went on their way, Sealand on sweden shoulders.

The girl pointed it out, whispering dramatically to finland.

"Finlanddd!" She breathed, gesturing him to lean forward.

"Yes?"

"That's sooo cute!" She joked, keeping a life-or-death tone.

He giggled.

"My boys!" He looked thoughtful for a moment. "...D'you mind my asking?" He said pick, referencing her name, or lack their of.

"Never came up," She smiled, used to the question, and curtsied to him as he parted.

She went back to the bar to sit again.

The room was full of happy beautiful nations, dancing and mingling and sometimes fighting. She watched on, mesmerized. She felt horrendously inferior, even more so then usual. She found herself thinking about her sister. Her wonderful, amazing sister. She shook her head as a dark thought crept in.

_Sister I was never as good as._

_**No.**_

No , that was not okay. She couldn't resent her sister for her God given qualities, even if she never could live up to them.

Her poor sister. Her poor little beloved sister, the one she couldn't protect. Memories screamed in the back of her mind. Memories of her little sister, whom shared everything with, laughter , sorrow, even a birthday, Screaming out for her. She couldn't save her. She tried so hard.

She gripped her skirt tighly, fighting horrible flash backs.

The ropes holding her back as her twin lay mere feet away, with lifeless eyes and blood pouring for her slashed throat. The end results of hours of torture.

The worst part was, it was all her fault.

Her fault.

_Her fault._

That's all the girl could think, continuously blaming herself.

Because her sister was killed to spite her.

Their step father had always hated her the most, with passion that she could still not understand, even as her own dreadful self loathing ate at her. But that night, in a last ditch effort to shatter her heart before he left her to die once and for all, he took the one thing she loved more then anything else. The only thing she loved, really.

Her little sister, who bled out next to her, I. Horrible pain she was unable to ease.

_Why didn't I get to her!?_

_Why the fuck couldn't I save her?!_

Blood drained from her face as she tortured herself with these thoughts.

_The only good thing I ever did was keep her safe and I fucked that up too! What the hell is wrong with me? Why was I even born?Why didn't he fucking kill _me_ instead?!_

Her eyes burned as she registered somebody shaking her.

"-you hear me?!" Romano shouted, making her jolt.

She looked at him with glassy eyes, not trusting her voice. She nodded. He sighed with relief then jumped back into irritation. Spain was watching with concern.

"S-S-so -o- rry..." She managed. Romano sighed again.

"Yeah, well, are you Okay or whatever?" He asked, having resigned himself already to having to console the girl.

She faked a smile unconvincingly

"I'm fine" She lied. He stared at her in surprise. He figured she just cry or something. She was clearly upset. He was reminded of himself.

He swallowed his pride for a moment, not a common occurrence, and leaned in so only she could hear.

"You know you can cry right?"He whispered, as Spain had to him many times. She laughed a little.

"Might never stop." She chided with a smile. Spain walked up to them.

"I think it's time we all head back up, si?" He grinned. The girl looked startled.

"You w-want me to come with y-you?"

They were confused.

"Well, si... I mean, that's where you were earlier..."

She shifted

"Y-yes, I know, b-but why would you take s-some strange girl in with you? " She asked

They looked baffled.

"You did the think we'd leave you, did you Chica?"

She blushed.

"Well, I mean, maybe... Yes?"

Romano gapped as Spain frown.

"But you have nowhere to go!"

"I... I know, but-" She rephrase. "Why would you do that for me?"

She looked genuinely curious. They assumed she hadn't seen much kindness.

"Um, because that's the right thing to do, and we've grown fond of you, senorita!" Spain exclaimed, appalled that she had expected she'd be abandoned.

She looked down, worried about causing offense.

"Gatita, you were are going to help you, right?" He asked, upset that she hadn't assumed this on her own.

Her head snapped up.

"You-You're- but- And I'm just..! I can't let you! It's too much!" She cried, "I could never repay you!"

Romano spoke,

"Well, no one's asking anything of ya, so are you-a coming or what?"

Spain picked her up.

"She is now!" He laughed.

And she was carried out of the gala for the second time that night.

Yay! Awesome! I hope you liked it! Please review!


	11. Chapter 11

Hey! Sorry for the shorter chapter, but I will have a longer one up tomorrow, I promise, And every day after till the end of the road, the information may skip a day every now and then, but only on special occasions like my birthday, which is soon! Imma be sixteen, say whaaaaa! Might update that day anyways though...Hey! Natatron, crazysquidqirl, ramegrl, and everyone else who reviewed, plus everyone who favorites and or followed, **Thank you sooo much!** No suggestions is ever forgotten, and I aslo stalk all your profiles for stories to read... No big thang... Any ways, here you go!

Soon they were back in the little hotel suite. It was a bit crowed with the three of them in there. Lovino flopped onto the bed lazily as the girl caught sight of the timezone the microwave.

"Dear heart, passed midnight already? " She exclaimed. Lovino chuckled.

"That was a massively elderly phrase." He mumbled. She laughed.

"I'm as old fashioned as they come, I'll have you know."

He just hummed. Spain handed her the bag Ukraine had given her.

"Here, you can you the washroom first!" he said. The bag held all she could need.

"Oh, thanks so much!" She grinned, walking off, "I'll only be a minute!"

True to her word, she reappeared within ten, in a silk boudoir of the same color as the dress. She smiled with great joy at them.

"Why you so smiley? " Lovine asked.

"No corset..." She purred, comfortable once more. Spain laughed and settled into the couch.

"What do you think you're doing?" She asked, feigning horror.

"Going to sleep...?"

She pointed at the bed.

"Yeah!Over there!"

"No mi chikita! The bed is for ladies!"- Lovino growled - "And Lovis!"

Spain paused, but spoke again before she could retort.

"Unless you are uncomfortable sleeping next to a man you don't know." He said, understanding.

"N-no! That's not it! It's just you're so kind as to let me stay here already that I can't possibly take the bed too! I hadn't even though about that!"

He chuckled, getting up to guide her to the bed. He eased her in as she had earlier, despite her protests, and wrapped a blanket around her, turning to do the same with Lovino, who protested on a different principal. Once they were both snug, Spain looked down victorious. He felt a rush of affection for the two smaller beings in the bed, all bundled up. _Adorable,_ he thought. He leaned down to give Lovino a kiss on the forhead. He had to do it again after witnessing the way his beloved scowled and blushed at the action. He turned to bid the girl goodnight, but somehow she was already asleep.

_I guess it's been a long day, but she been asleep for nearly twenty four hours since she got here._

He figured he would ask england about it tomorrow, and settled into his cozy couch.

The next day...

They woke up late. That was fine, today's meeting wasn't till three, but something wasn't right.

Yes, the two nations were awake, but...

"She's _still _asleep?!" Lovino whispered.

Spain looked worried.

"...Si... Perhaps we should go find food. Leave a note and we'll bring her some back."

Lovino nodded and scrawled something down, laying it on the pills next to her sleeping face. They went down and had a quick breakfast. They gathered as much as they could for the girl, seeing as she hadn't eaten since the pasta that Italy had given her. As they walked back to the room they ran into Japan. He bowed wen he saw them.

"Herro Spain, Romano." He said formally.

"Hola Japan! Have you seen england around?"

Japan looked thoughtful. He then looked lime he remembered something. He then just stood there. Spain coughed.

"Oh, yes, Engrand is in his room. Number Three Twreve."

"Why did it take so damn long?!" Lovino shouted. Japan bowed.

"I sharr see you at the meeting." And he politely took his leave.

They made their way to room three twelve in a hurry, as for the food to not get cold. Spain knocked on the door, which a groggy england answered.

"Hello there." He drawled.

Spain didn't bother questioning the English man about his appearance, as he was clearly hung over.

"Hi England. We were just wondering if you could help us out with the girl."

England looked more awake.

"Help you how?"

"Well, she's been sleeping alot. We thought maybe you knew why she was so tiered, or, more if it had anything to do with the magic?" He said, quoting something he remembered from centuries ago.

"Hmm. Now that you mentioned it, side effects are enormously common after certain uses of magic. Transportation would definitely be a big one. They often take some time to settle in and are sometimes quite debilitating. My best guess is that some side effects or another is taking effect, which would more then likely drain the energy out of her, poor thing. I should probably check up on her."

Lovino growled at the prospect of putting up with more people, but didn't fight it, knowing it would help the little enigma. He had grown rather fond of her for some reason.

Not that he'd ever admit it.

Sorry for the shortness, will make up for it soon, and things will start to progress more!


	12. Chapter 12

Hey! Sorry I didn't upload yesterday, and I have no excuse! But here, please exept this extra long and eventful chapter, and as usual I will try to update every day! Here to **you** dearest reviewers, and hope this name type is what you meant, and also, it takes me about an hour of consecutive writing per chapter, but I'm horrible, and often spred that hour over three days... I hope you like this next chapter!

Once the three of them were back in the room, they sighed as they found her still asleep. England stepped forward.

"Love? It's tome to wake up, we brought food." He prodded gently. The mass of blankets moved.

"Hn..." She groaned.

"Come on Chica! You can do it!"

Slowly, she sat up, blinking tired eyes and yawning.

"... Good mornin'..." She slurred, stretching. England laughed.

"Nearly afternoon, really. Here have some brunch."

He handed her a box filled withbmany breakfast foods. She squealed in delight.

"Thanks!" She quickly cut into a pancake. "I could get used to waking up like" this she chirped.

"Like what?" England asked, gazing warmly at the girl.

She mewled in appreciation of the delicious food and absently replied,

"In a bed, with food, and not-" She realized what she was and froze.

So did they.

"I-I-I M-Mean, um, Just that, I, uh-"

Spain stopped her and asked carefully.

"...What did you sleep in before you came here?"

The girl fidgeted uncomfortably. They would obviously be worried if she told them she had never had a bed. Then there would be the questions. Questions she did not want, nor was she prepared to answer. But she just didn't want to lie. She hated lying, and feared liers, and did not want to remember all the 'Im okay's and 'We're finest she chocked out to people who might have helped them, people she later realized didn't care. She wouldn't lie. She couldn't lie. That's what the rational part of her was saying. But all eyes were on her. She had to act fast.

"Err... A couch..." She lied.

...The other side spoke...

"You are a terrible liar." Lovino stated. She stiffened, then tried to scoff jokingly.

"I think not!"

"You are also not slick, stop trying to change the subject."

She felt bad. Hey, maybe the truth would be so bad... Maybe.

"Well, um, it's only that, uh, there sort of, just was, err.., only one bed..." She exhaled.

"And you didn't use it?" England inquire further.

"No, I let my sister have it ." She was really starting to wish they would get distracted ted or something. All of them staring at her only made her insecurities scream.

"Was it not big enough for the both of you, niña?"

She _definitely _couldn't meet their eyes anymore .

"Maybe, but she wouldn't have been as comfortable..." She explained, as though it were obvious.

"So what did you sleep on, love?"

"The floor."

Her answer was so blunt, as though this was a normal thing. For her it was, but it deeply saddened our three nations.

Spain looked like he wanted to say many things, quite loudly, but could only think of one question.

"How long?"

"Uh, forever, I guess," She grinned, "But I quite like this bed thing!"

They were silent as the stared at her, much to her dismay, till Lovino burst out with.

"Who the _fuck _let you sleeping the floor?!"

She shrank back, and Spain put an arm around Lovino to calm him down.

"Um , I, um, my step father, I guess?" She squeaked. Spain put another arm around Lovino so he would explode.

"**Why the fuck?!**" He shouted.

They watch as a glazed look passed over her eyes.

"He was a bit of a bastard, actually." She said, calm as ever, lacing each word with poison aimed at said bastard.

She was no longer looking at them. She wasn't really looking at all. Her gaze was clouded with hate. Lovino shuddered in Spain 's grip. England carefully reached his hand towards her shoulder in hopes of snapping her out of it.

"Hey" He said slowly,

It worked, and her eyes locked back on his own, visibly lightening from black back to brown. Of course he wasn't done.

"Did he hurt you?"

She was confused

"Pardon?"

"Did he hurt you?" He repeated, his chest getting tight.

"Who?" She responded.

He sighed and changed the subject. He would approach this later, with more delicacy.

"So you have a sister?"

They dark eyes returned.

"I did."

He persevered. He didn't like to see her this way. He didn't like to think about what could have caused it in her. She was too sweet for such things. However, she was collected this way,and easier to get information out of.

"What happened?"

She laughed a chiming, broken laugh. It was reminiscent of the sound of fine china shattering.

"Fucker killed her," She groweldwith a twisted smirk. "Last straw in Breaking me. I shoulda slit his throat like he did hers."

Lovino And Spain were silent and unmoving. England swallowed thickly.

"You're stepfather? He killed her? And... Did he hurt you too?"

She stretched like a cat.

"All that vile man did was hurt us. Since the beginning. Shit, he even kept me alive. What could be worse?"

England felt like he was talking to a different person. But this was certainly the same girl he knew. Another side to her. This was the embodiment of all the hate the girl tried to bury.

Though her very essence emanated venom , he could tell she had no intention to hurt any one. Unless they gave good reason.

He though over everything he had learnt. She had been horrendously mistreated, to put it lightly, and her sister, whom she seemed to shelter, had been killed by their stepfather, who tortured her till she came apart, and she wasn't used to luxuries such as, err, beds, and she suffered from the occasionally symptoms of post traumatic stress disorder.

He asked her one last question.

"Do you trust us, love?"

She scoffed.

"Only because I am a fool. I know you're going to hurt me. Everyone will. Hm. Well, my mind knows it at least. When you go in for the kill, do make it quick." She drawled. He recognized her expression with worry. It held profound self loathing. He started to feel sick. He put his hand over hers in order to comfort her, but upon contact, she shook her head lightly.

"England, are you alright? Are you sick? Would you like some tea? You should be resting if you're sick! Oh, please get into bed! Do you have a fever? Does anything hurt?" She questioned rapidly, returning to her normal self and jumping into action when she saw his sad eyes. Hers, however, quickly felt on Spain And Lovino, who did not look much better.

She kicked up the frantic a notch.

"Oh, you too! My, how could I let this happen? Let me feel your forheads! Can you breath properly? Tell me what you need! I'll make soup! I'll get medicine! Please get into bed too!"

She began running around till Lovino grabbed her shoulders, stopping her and making her look at him.

He breathed deeply not wanting to shout.

"What just happened?" He seethed.

She ignored him and placed a hand in his face, then defeating with relief and chirping with a smile.

"Phew! No fever!"

Lovino slumped onto the bed, exhausted. She eyed him worried as she checked Spain and England's temperatures as well.

"So are you all feeling well?" She asked, tucking lovi in as he grunted. She patted his head absentmindedly, looking expectantly up at the others.

Spain came over to the bed and sat in the middle of it, scooping Lovino up in one arm and and pulling the girl into his other. He nuzzeld his head in between the ones of his two sweet people in his lap.

"Si, we are fine, me pequeña." He mumbled into their hair.

"As am I," England said. "But I must to now . I shall see you soon."

He was off to go tell Francis and Ludwig what happened.

"Goodbye! " She called, yawning.

"Boy, wonder why I'm so tired..." She said, smiling.

Spain just nodded, upset and worried. He pulled them both closer as he lay down, and they were soon all asleep.

When they finally woke up again, it was again, it was only half hour till the meeting. The boys waisted no time in getting ready. As they flitted about, preparing paper work, the girl primed in the washroom. She came out to see them standing by the door.

"Goodbye!" She said, grinning at them. Her dress was less fancy then the prior evenings, but was still a frivolous periods piece. She had to admit, she was loving these new clothes.

Spain looked confused and Lovino sighed.

"You're coming with us..."

She paused.

"Oh."

"...Yeah... You ready?"

"Yup!"

And so they went, back to the conference room in which she had fist appeared.

"So what do you do in these meetings?" She asked inherited usual timid yet cheerful manner.

"Stuff." Was all Lovino replied.

She was unfazed.

"That's nice. You know, I think it this is the nicest building I have ever been in. It's so fancy."

"Si, it is the nicest in all of Paris!"

She gulped.

"Right. Paris."

Lovino looked at her.

"You alright?"

She kept her eyes on the floor and tried to sound nonchalant.

"Oh yeah, 'm fine... Say, how did I get here again? "

Spain was worried that maybe she had forgotten their conclusion about magic, and that perhaps she suffered from some sort of sorts term memory loss.

He stopped walking and turned her towards him, trying to get her to look at him.

"You don't remember? White Norway and England? "

She met his eye as much as her shyness would allow, feigning contentment.

"No, I do. Magic. But, you know..."

"I do?"

"Well, it's just that, um, that doesn't really explain much."

He laughed, glad she had no apparent amnesiatic tendencies.

"It kind of explains everything, doesn't it?"

She smiled in an unconvinced manner, then gestured to the doors at which they had arrived.

"Bam!" She said, "One meeting, right this way."

They opened the doors revealing a massive conference room, filled with nations in put together national clothes.

"Woah..."

Lovino nudged her.

"That's were you showed up." He said, pointing to a table were everyone was seated.

She marveled.

"That's insane. "

They had to agree.

Germany and Italy materialized.

"Spain! Fratello! Bella!"

Lovino cursed his brother and Germany greeted them all politely before turning his attention on the girl.

"How are you doing?" He asked.

Germany had kept a neutral expression as always, but rage stated eating at him as soon as he laid eyes on her. England had told him about what had happened earlier, and he now knew as much as the others. Upon seeing the innocent girl comments through the doors he nearly broke the mug he had been holding. How could anyone _ever_ try to hurt her? He pushed away the horrible notion that whoever they were had done far more then try. He balled his fists just thinking about it. If he _ever_ found them, he would _destroy _them in the slowest, most painful way he could think of.

Looking at her now, smiling up at him, he had to keep himself from smashing in the table.

"I'm doing great! I don't think I've ever had such a nice time!" She sang, scanning the rom. "Not very many first though."

"Yes, there always had been a considerable unbalance."

She smiled more.

"Listen," He sighed "Why don't you come watch the meeting from over here?"

She followed him to a chair off by the wall, a few feet from the table.

"Sorry that we don't have anything. better..."

"Oh no, really, this is wonderful!" She exclaimed with more enthusiasm necessary, trying to apease him.

She sat down in the chair to prove her point. She looked up at him.

"A fine seat. I am not worthy of furnishing this lovely. So, do you look forward to your meeting?" She asked in a friendly manner.

He seethed, thinking of what he knew. _She was so sweet._

He lost himself momentarily in a fantasy of ending the precious girls stepfather, and it registered on his face.

"Oh! Sir! P-Please, are you alright!?"

He snapped out of it and nodded in apology.

"Fine. I'm sorry, I should start the meeting."

"Right! I hope you're feeling well, enjoy!"

He nodded again, walking off. He arrived at the head of the table and cleared his throat.

"Now that I have your attention..."

The meeting lasted two hours It was rather uninteresting really. She had killed time people watching every single nation there, but now decided her tired eyes just wanted to imitate Greece in sleep.

She was a half hour into her nap when Germany began rapping everything up.

"So would any one like to add anything before we go?"

Italy raised his hand.

"Germany recognizes his friends do Italy. "

"Ve~ We should come up with a name!" He sang. Germany looked at him, befuddled.

"For what?"

"For the Bella!"

England piped up.

"We can't just name her! She's not a pet!"

After this there was a pause. France spoke slowly.

"Maybe it is not such a bad idea. If she does not mind that eez"

"We should ask her~!"

Germany sighed deeply.

"...right..."

He stood up to walk to her spot, where he gently prodded her.

"Hey, it's time to wake up," She blinked sleepily, "We have something we want to ask you."

She was surprised.

"Oh? Of course, what is it?"

Italy called from the table.

"We want to name you!"

Cue the quiet.

"I beg you're pardon?"

"You don't have to say yes." Germany assured her.

"You...You want to name me?" She marveled, as he led her to the table. She blushed as she say every one looking at her.

"You don't have to say yes." This time from England.

"I never figure I would get a name." She said, starting to smile.

"Is that a yes~?"

"Of course."

"Yay~!"

The process was loud. They discussed and argued and mulled over choices until, finally, someone decided it was time they actually conferred with the girl. She sat now at the head of the table, with Germany and England standing on either side of her.

America jumped up and pointed at her.

"Britney!" He shouted.

She shrank back, and Canada pulled him down.

Hungary was next.

"I think a name like elizabeth would suit her nicely. " She proposed. Prussia scoffed.

"Familiar much?"

She growled.

Names were shouted from all directions.

"Claire!"

"Smecca!"

"Saskia!"

But one in particular caught her Attention.

"Oh, I quite like that one." She mumbled, embarrassed.

France grinned.

"And such good taste too. Solange it is, then."

Thanks for reading, please review!


	13. Chapter 13

Forgive my lateness of a day, please! Sorry for this lame filler chapter, I am just tying two major plot points together! Do not worry, next chapter will be more interesting! And tommorow is my birthday, Yay! So please review! Haha, thanks, enjoy this lame chapter, my apologies in advance. -_-

'Solange ' was speaking to a large turkish man who was grinning almost as widely as she was. France, whom England had not been able to reach earlier , had just been filled in on the girls forgotten confessions. He, quite like Germany, was enraged, and had been dreaming quietly when she had noticed him, as most others had cleared out of the room by now. He was so lost in fantasies of vengeance that he didn't notice her come up to him.

"F-France? "

His anger melted as soon as he saw her concerned eyes.

"Ah, ma chèrie! Are you happy with your new name?"

She lit up.

"Oh, yes! It's more then I dared dream!"

He chuckled at her and her oldfashioned, Ernest way of speaking.

"So what do you plan on doing with the rest of your evening? " He asked

"Oh, I'll just try and stay out of the way!"

"But, why wouldyou concern yourself with that?"

"Well, everyone has been so nice, and patient and have put up with me for this long, so I just want make sure I don't cause any more trouble."

Her tone bothered him, because it held no insincerity. He really believe she was causing trouble.

"Mon enfant, you are not a bother. Please do not think this way!"

"...Sorry."

He had clearly not eased her mind.

"How about tonight you come have super with me? Spain and Prussia are both bringing some one along, so you could be my plus one!"

"Oh, I couldn't! Please don't feel obligated to bring me along or anything! Plus I haven't any money, and I wouldn't want to cause any more problems a-and I'm so clumsy I'll likely break something and-"

He stopped her.

"I feel _no _obligation, I merely enjoy your fascinating company, no one is going to let you pay for _anything _whilst you are with us, you are _not _causing problems and no one cares if you break anything. Can smash the whole restaurant in if you want to. We're nations, we easily could pay for a city if we wanted to. Now, won't you be a good girl and join big brother France?"

She reddened up to her ears.

"Ah, o-okay! Sorry! "

He sighed just as england barreled towards them.

"Do not converse with that pervert!" He yelled, shoving France as far as he could. She squeaked.

"Ah, angleterre, you hurt me so."

"I don't want you spending time alone with him!" He said, his anger pointed at France, not that she could tell.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to upset you! But, but, um, he's really quite Nice, I think! So please stop stepping on his neck!" She cried, wanting to obey orders, but also not wanting France to you know, die.

England jumped off the checking man and dusted off his shoulder.

"You did not upset me, dear, it is this frog!" He said.

France, who now seemed unfazed by the choking incident, put an arm around England and started in a seductive voice.

"But, _angleterre,_ that is _not _what you should be doing with my neck..."

England growled. The girl looked thoughtful.

"As opposed to what?" She asked with curious eyes.

England laughed and France gasped theatrically.

"Oh non! I though you were on my side!"

She tilted her head at them.

"Hm? I just mean, what else could you do with his neck?"

The two men awkwardly avoided each others gazes. To England's surprise, France kept quiet. When he finally did glance over at him, he looked very torn, before he turned sharply on his heel and walked stiffly away.

"Well," England said, impressed, "I didn't know he possessed that level of self control."

"Have I offended him?!" She said, horrified. "Oh, how could I be so stupid! I don't even know what I said! I must apologize at once!"

England laughed. "He is not mad , my dear, he is simple demonstrating his shocking new ability not to destroy absolutely _all _purity in a room."

She let out a breath she had been holding.

"Oh thank goodness! ...Wait, I don't understand..."

"Nevermind!" He said quickly, turning to leave, "Oh, by the way, if you mean to go with him, you should probably get ready!"

"I'm feel the offer no longer stands." She assumed.

"He will pick you up at six."

Sorry it's crap! See ya tommorow!


End file.
